Good Things Come From Bad Things
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Serena goes to get a few accessories for her next performance, she is in for a surprise as things go from bad to good. Amourshipping.


**This was a request from armpitifire2 a while ago and I was finally able to bring it to life.**

**There is an attempted rape scene in this fic, but nothing fully happens.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the older teen.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Serena, Clement and Bonnie were looking around Lumiose City after Ash defeated Clement for the Voltage Badge.

They had decided after a little while to split up to explore the different areas that each of them wanted to see.

The blonde siblings went to explore the tech area of the city some more as it had a changed a bit since they lived there a few months back and Clement needed a few parts for some maintenance repairs on Clem-bot.

The raven-haired teen looked through some shops that would be able to help him with getting his pokemon ready for the next couple of gym battles to bring out their full potential.

The honey-haired girl went towards the shops that would help her with finding the best accessories and dresses for her next performance.

_(With Serena)_

She had just finished buying a few more accessories for both her and her pokemon when she noticed that it was starting to get late.

She looked at her book of Lumiose City and noticed that there was a nearby alleyway that would take her close to the Pokemon Center.

She went into the dark alleyway and slowly started to make her way through the alley before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Before she knew it, she was turned around with her back pressed against the wall and was held against it by a taller and older male teen with some muscle bulging on his arms and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?" asked Serena, trying to be brave, but was slowly losing the battle to sound brave.

"I want you, Serena." said the teen with a devious smile on his face.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Serena, shaking from the teen knowing her name.

"I've watched you since you made your debut on the performance stage. You're even prettier with your short hair." replied the teen, placing his face only a couple of inches from her face.

She was terrified of what the teen had planned to do to her.

_(With The Others)_

They had met up at the Pokemon Center and were waiting for Serena to return from her shopping spree.

They waited about 5 minutes before they started to get worried about her and wanted to start looking for her.

"Maybe we should go and find her." said Clement, watching as the streetlights were starting to turn on.

"I'll go and find her. You two should head in and get some food." said Ash, giving the two a small smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Bonnie, worried about her friend.

"Positive. I'll be back soon." replied Ash before running off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

He started to look everywhere in the direction that she headed before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked down a dark alleyway and saw something red hanging off of something.

He went down the alley a little ways before he started running towards the two people in the alleyway.

As he got closer, his eyes got wider as he saw that it was Serena pressed against the wall with her jacket and hat off of her.

"Let go of her now!" yelled Ash, standing a few feet from the two.

The older teen looked over at the raven-haired teen with anger in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked the older teen, looking from the honey-haired girl.

"The person who's going to make you pay for hurting my friend." replied Ash, getting into a battling stance.

The older teen let go of the honey-haired girl and turned to face the chocolate-eyed teen.

Before long, the older teen had smacked Pikachu hard mid-air as it jumped from Ash's shoulder to defend its trainer and it landed hard against the wall next to Serena, knocking it unconscious almost immediately.

The raven-haired teen watched in shock as his partner hit the wall before charging the older teen.

The older teen punched the chocolate-eyed teen hard in the stomach before giving him an uppercut.

The smaller teen flew back a little bit before slowly getting up, but the older teen wasn't finished.

Serena watched in horror as her friend and crush was getting beaten for saving her.

After a few minutes had passed, she was able to wake Pikachu up before having it give the older teen a Thunderbolt.

The older teen was knocked unconscious from the Thunderbolt hitting him, allowing the girl and electric mouse to run over to their friend.

She gasped at the sight of his bloodied face and he wasn't responding when she tried to shake him.

"Pikachu, we need to get Ash help. Can you go and find someone to help?" asked Serena, looking over at the mouse.

It shook its head before running off to find some help.

She placed a hand over her mouth as she looked closer at her friend and saw blood slowly pouring out of the different wounds.

Before long, she heard Pikachu come back and it had found Officer Jenny.

The honey-haired girl had to tell Officer Jenny what happened before the teal-haired woman called for an ambulance and backup.

A few minutes passed before an ambulance came and took Ash, Serena, and Pikachu to the hospital while Officer Jenny arrested the older teen for attempted rape and assault.

_(At The Hospital)_

While the doctors and nurses were taking care of Ash, Serena and Pikachu called the Pokemon Center to let Clement and Bonnie know what happened and where they were.

As soon as Clement heard about what happened, he said that they would be there in just a few minutes before hanging up.

Pikachu was working on cheering up its friend even though it was worried about Ash.

About an hour had passed and the others were waiting for word on how their friend was doing.

Soon, a doctor came out and told them that the raven-haired teen was going to be alright, but he might be stiff for a few days as he took a very bad beating as well as some bruising.

They were relieved to know that their friend was going to be alright after everything that he went through.

A half hour went by before they were brought to the chocolate-eyed teen's room as the doctor wanted to observe him overnight.

All three of them gasped as they could see the bruising already showing from how hard he had gotten punched.

A couple of hours had passed and the blonde siblings went back to the Pokemon Center as Bonnie was getting tired.

Serena was sitting in a chair next to the bed and had fallen asleep while leaning on the bed while she was waiting for her crush to wake up.

_(In The Morning)_

Serena was half-awake when she heard a moan come from the bed.

She quickly woke up and saw the raven-haired teen's eyes flutter open.

"Ash, you're awake!" said Serena happily.

"Oh, my head. Serena? Where am I?" asked Ash, looking over at her.

"You're in the hospital. You were badly beaten by the guy who wanted me." replied Serena sadly.

"I remember the first few punches, but nothing after that. Why did he want you?" asked Ash, thinking back to the first couple of punches before he blacked out.

"I think he was a stalker because he saw me when I did my performance debut. I think he was going to rape me before you came and saved me." replied Serena while looking down at her lap.

The raven-haired teen instantly got angry before he saw how down she looked and his heart started to pound as he saw how beautiful she looked in the light.

He stiffly moved and placed his hand under her chin to have her look at him.

She looked at him and had a giant blush on her face as her heart started to pound from how romantic he was trying to be.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. That's my promise to you as I…I love you." said Ash with a small smile on his face.

Serena's blush grew even bigger as she was surprised that he had just confessed to her that he loved her.

"I-I love you too, Ash." said Serena as she started to get a tear in her eye.

He pulled her close and gave her a small kiss on her lips, causing both of them to blush.

As soon as they separated, she gave him another kiss as she wanted to make sure that it was real, which it was.

As they were confessing their love for each other, the blonde siblings were standing at the doorway and watched in surprise at the turn of events.

They looked at each other with a smile before winking at each other as they knew that the two liked each other for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Good Things Come From Bad Things! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for making the last 10 years great and for all of your support! All of you are awesome and I'm excited for the next 10 years! Thank you all for making my 10th anniversary on here great and I look forward to giving you all more great fics! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
